Better Off Triangle
by JAGroome
Summary: Garaa & Naruto have been friends together for forever so its only natural for them to move in together for collage. But what happens when they end up with wa more then they can handel... Yaoi, Yuri, Het Rated for a reason....  TS GaraNaru
1. Disclaimer & Prolouge

Better off- Triangle

Disclaimer/ Prologue

Summery- Garaa and Naruto have known each other for years so naturally, for collage they moved in together _"Strickly friends'_. The way-to-big house but when everyone else seems to start showing up on the doorstep…What else do they have to do?

Warnings- Yaoi, Yuri, Het, Uchicest, main gar/nar sas/nar sas/gar gar/? sas/itac nar/sai ect… ino/sak/hin ect… Rated for a reason….

Rating…If there was an R it would be but M will work, please if you don't like the things listed in the Warnings then don't read it is going to be very descriptive….._**TS**_

A/N- Ok so I was on my way home when I got this idea while listening to Better Off- Theory of a dead man… it was playing on repeat. A Garaa/Naruto/Sasuke idea came to me D, a love triangle with a waked twist lol. There will be a lot of cough, cough aquard pairings and as said before very detailed anywho so please enjoy….._**TS**_

Chapter one Preveiw

Now lets get something straight we're not gay! Well im not copletetly…I swing both ways but Garaa is so NOT gay or bi. Besides we're friends, but he is Hot even if im not really.

Ok so the chapter will be short but long since im just getting started ok please no flames… on with it D _**Takara Sagara **_


	2. If Only & Rainbows and Mushrooms

Better Off

Chapter One

If Only

Naruto POV

Man lugging the bags in from my car was just boring, we just moved in and only really had sleeping bags and shit. Its not that we don't have money, because believe me we do. It's just the house in new and we wanted to paint it before buying furniture, well actually my roommate wants to, as shocking as it is Garaa is very organized and clean. Garaa has been my friend for years I mean yeah he's hard to get sometimes but we've planed to live together since grade school.

The whole group just graduated from Konoha high, Garaa's 19 along with most of our friends, my birthday is coming up soon after school starts again. I walked in placing my bags at the door, looking straight ahead you can see half of the living room and to my left the marble kitchen. The black stone floor gleamed along with the dark blue marble counters and the slightly lighter wood cabinets. The stone comes out into the door area descending into a red carpet in the living room. To the right of the living room is the light hardwood flooring flowing to the stairs going into the basement. I walked down the hall looking into the rooms for the hundredth time. Starting at the room directly to the left walking into the hall, the pure white stone flooring to match everything in the bathroom besides the light blue shower, in the far corner is an all white cabinet holding what towels we brought along with the washing and drying machines on either side. Also along that side of the hall are two fairly large bedrooms that could probably have their own washrooms and still have a more-then-normal bedroom, and three more across on the other side of the hall. Five bedrooms for two people it really makes sense. I walked into the all opened basement aside from a bathroom larger and collage style with opened showers and sauna. On the far side of the room is a door leading to the three door garage and driveway, not only can it hold our cars but probably large amounts in the driveway as well. I think it used to be part of Konoha State but we bought it off of them as a home for the hell of it, Garaa's majoring in Art and me in Mechanics and Auto's. I could hear Garaa pull in as unlock the door upstairs, the porch above the garage held the overly-big hot tub and barbeque.

I walked back up stairs and into the kitchen to see what Garaa was up to his shoulder length blood hair wet and spiked out around his head, his hair dripping water everywhere as his green eyes bounded from the groceries to me, my face instantly heated up as he laughed.

"What?" I questioned to his snickering as he ran a hand through his hair reveling the tattoo above his right eye on his skull, the kanji for love in blood colour like his hair. Im still not completely sure what it means or why he had it done but either way its hot!

Now lets get something straight im not gay, or so I keep telling myself. I mean not entirely that is, im bi, I swing both ways but Garaa. He's straight he's ho NOT gay or bi witch kinda sucks but were friends ands he's hot even if im not really. My hair still short as ever the tips now pink, courtesy of Sakura, and my bright blue eyes but im not really major in body, I have abs and some upper muscles but im fit for my age I guess.

"You never change, that's what…your always blushing and stuff, like your into me or something" his semi deep voice sighed as I heated up again, he handed me my plate and I marched off into the living room. Garaa joined me leaving only the kitchen light on, he leaned against the large window in the living room eating away. I sat across from him watching as the rain poured down taping gently on the window, I watched as he rested his head back flashing his pale skin to me and gulping at his thoughts. The water pulled at the skin lifting and falling back as the apple worked away in his throat, his green eyes met with mine as I quickly turned to look back out the window.

"So…What colours are you looking into for the rooms?" I asked as he started to blab on about painting the kitchen a really light brown and the living room and calm blue, he said the bathrooms were fine because they were already finished.

Garaa my best friend, hot talented and only friends, friends forever, I think im on a roll hear. My step sister Hinata younger then me by about two months and her very hot cousin Neji, an amazing home with the friend ive been with for the longest time. Sakura, our other friend who comes over whenever she can. She's coming to help paint and shop and things like that. Garaa went on as I watched him contently, we sat there on the floor of _'our' _living room, and how long would I be able to hold out living with him before falling for him, I hadn't liked anyone since Sasuke who had left to be with Orochimaru and his creepy brother Itachi. He never looked back on me, only to say that I was a good fuck and that he'd one day return to do it again. We talked for the longest time just sitting there on that June night, the last June night of the year with my best friend…

_Fading into part two_

A/N- Ok so that was suppose to be chapter one but I think it should be longer so im putting the two together but the title of Two is Rainbows and Mushrooms…I will continue with Garaa and Naruto as they get used to their lives as Men and grownups… Enjoy _**TS**_

Rainbows and Mushrooms

We stood in the store gazing at the happy set as they called it, almost two months had passed as Garaa Sakura and myself ran around the house painting and collecting and painting some more. Sakura had moved in with us on the 15th of July, she took the room beside mine with was beside the bathroom and Garaa the first room on the right across from the bathroom. We just finished the Living room and all three of us were out, Sakura had drug Ino along for the shopping spree and disappeared a while ago but we seemed to get stuck staring at the fucking mushroom light in the _'Happy'_ section. It was about the size of a table and you can put a vase on it, the rainbow colours swirling in it bounced and shimmered moving about in their glass case. Garaa had taken an extreme interest in the mushroom because it's suppose to be some kind of Chakra reading lamp that changes to the moods of the people in the room. The store is so full of people that the emotions all get caught in the colours, Garaa smiled and told me to wait as he went and got the colour info form. I stood at it my face inches away watching contently, I didn't even heard Garaa come back until his arms came under mine holding the form in my face.

"Hey, that's to close I cant read it" I whined trying to pull my head back, his arms were under mine witch were now on the table due to his _'appearance' _and his head stopped me from moving mine back.

"Fine" he laughed and moved his body forward, his head slightly higher then mine and him pressing into me. he held the form farther away his breath on my ear. "Better" he questioned. My body tensed and my face heated up drastically as I tried to control my breaths, with him pressing into me like that it makes it so hard to breathe. I could feel him shift slightly my face turning bright pink as the light sparked and glistened into a bright pink, brighter then me but roughly the same.

"Humm, wonder what that colour means" he gazed onto the form leaning forward to see over my shoulder the light turning bright red, I swear he stopped breathing when he read it but all the same he laid the form down on the table and laid his hands on it as it shimmered green.

Shock/interest Green, light, when having great interest in something or find something overly shocking.

I was so lost in worrying he would want to leave that I almost forgot that he was there, he pressed his lips to my ear again with his warm breath, his theories and ideas always ended badly for me. Like two weeks ago the four of us were painting the basement, Ino showed up to help, Garaa told me to spray Sakura in the Black paint and of course, I did. She turned around and practically strangled me but he was there after helping me up.

"I wonder…what the table would do…if I…." he stopped and wrapped his arms all the way around my waist gently caressing my sides, his breath seemed to gently pick up at his thoughts. "Touched you" his breath skidded across my face almost like time stopped, like it was only us, as his hands slid up and under the top I had on. His warm flesh trailing ever so lightly over my skin, my air stopped by the time he had reached the collar. His face pressed into my shoulder blades his hands the entire way up my shirt hands trailing over my nipples I grabbed the table holding my breath as he pulled his hands back to my stomach area. His lips pressed to my neck, tongue flicking across my skin as he sucked at the veins, his teeth nipping every now and then. Not noticing the light had turned a dull pink, purple as he continued, his smile grew against my skin with a sigh.

"Do I frighten or……. Arouse you?" his voice just a whisper as my breathing tried to go over board. His hands fell to the waist line of my pants as his wet kisses continued to bruise my neck.

"There you are come look at thi….." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks Ino running into her, Garaa quickly let go spinning as I tried to breathe the light dimming to a cool blue.

"Hey" he exclaimed gazing calmly at them, like nothing had happened, "So, see what?"

"Ummmm, well…dare I ask?" Sakura stated with a small smile, Ino trying not to laugh. Never in a million years would I have thought Garaa would risk getting caught doing something like that. I turned and tried to act like nothing had happened as well, I smiled at the girls gleaming with excitement.

"Garaa was just showing me the colour code form for the table, see" I covered showing the form, Garaa quickly caught on with a smile as well.

"Yes, you see he was holding the table and I just reached under him like this….." he walked behind me wraping his arms under mine and took the form showing them. "And the we were going over them together, nothing like what your thinking Sakura, god if I was to do that it would NOT be in the store or in front of you" Garaa pulled back with a small smile walking beside me, Sakura just shook her head.

"Yea sure, so were putting this on order to then" she nodded towards the table and Garaa's face light up with joy almost bouncing.

"Yea I love it…." his eyes closed and he smiled, he looked like a five year old getting a huge pound of chocolate, oh god.

"Ok, so lets see what else there is…" Sakura was normal again its so strange how everything that just happened just disappeared like that, but hey who cared we're all friends forever right. Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and Ino grabbed mine and of course I reached out to Garaa in turn as they pulled us around the store, we snapped pictures everywhere and placed orders on anything that looked nice, we headed to the park after and I bought ice-cream for everyone. We sat out on the beach as the sun went down, Ino sat behind Sakura and I leaned into her as Garaa laid in my lap, the four of us made the best group of friends ever, but when I think of it this isn't even all of us. I mean there's so many still missing from us but this night on the beach is one of our memories that were going to remember for a while, or so I hope. The night passed on easily enough as we all played with each others hair and ran around in the water, collecting shells and watching the sun go down, what more could someone ask for then this.

A/N- So that was it I hope you like it, chapter two will bring more interest into their lives as old faces begin to flow into their home, it shall be overly fun so R&R tell me what you think, and I wouldn't mind getting your opinion on other paring to match up although most will be Yaoi & Yuri because I have Sakura and Temari and im still at a lose for what else to do. Ok _**TS**_

Preview

Strays, Love and Cake

When Hinata Showed up with him my heart stopped, what had happened he was so happy to leave and now we find him like this? But that couldn't top the look of fear, or maybe sadness in Garaa's eye when he saw him. Now they want us to keep him, this is not going to blow over so easily.


End file.
